Irelia
|disp_name = Corn Copper}} Abilities % when near one or more visible enemy champions. |range=1200 |targeting='Ionian Fervor' is a passive ability that reduces the duration of most crowd control effects on Irelia by a percentage dependent on the number of visible enemy champions within sight range. |spelleffects=hide |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype= |additional= * When Ionian Fervor activates, Irelia's headdress will glow red and the Ionian Fervor buff will appear on her status bar. ** If Ionian Fervor triggers for multiple enemy champions, the glow will become stronger and the buff will gain further stacks. * Ionian Fervor does not reduce the duration of knock-ups, knock-backs, or suppression. * Ionian Fervor stacks multiplicatively with tenacity and for a total of: ** 1 champion: 50.28% ** 2 champions: 58.56% ** 3 or more champions: 66.85% |pet= |video= }} Irelia dashes to the target enemy, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = If Bladesurge kills its target, it refunds and resets its cooldown. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Bladesurge' is a targeted dash ability that brings Irelia to the target enemy unit, and applying on-hit effects on arrival. |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=Does apply on-hit effects, life steal but can NOT critically strike. ** Classified as a melee attack. ** The damage will be mitigated by , , , and will miss if Irelia is blinded. |spellshield=Will block the damage. |damagetype=physical |additional= * Bladesurge will only allow Irelia to dash through walls if there is enough space for her on the other side. ** Damage is not dealt to the target if Irelia is disrupted before she reaches their location, but the damage cannot be dodged via instant displacement like . * If the target dies within a very short time (approx. 0.5 seconds) of performing Bladesurge, its cooldown will still refresh. |pet= |video=Irelia QVideo }} Irelia's basic attacks heal her. |description2 = Irelia's basic attacks deal bonus true damage and double Hiten Style's self-healing for 6 seconds. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting='Hiten Style' passively grants Irelia an on-hit effect. When activated, Hiten Style is a self-target ability that buffs Irelia for a short duration, adding bonus on-hit true damage. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype=true |additional= * Hiten Style's true damage does not apply spell effects. * Hiten Style's true damage does not work on structures, but the passive healing does. * Hiten Style's passive health gain is not lost while the ability is on cooldown. * Hiten Style does not have a cast time and does not interrupt Irelia's movement. |pet= |video=Irelia WVideo }} Irelia pierces the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and them by 60% for a short duration. If her is equal to or less than her target's, she them instead. |leveling = |range = 425 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Equilibrium Strike' is a targeted ability. |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and slow/stun. |damagetype=magic |video=Irelia EVideo }} Irelia summons 4 spirit blades and fires one in a line towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through.}} |description2 = -second delay in between each cast.}} |description3 = Each blade heals Irelia for 25% of the damage it deals to enemy champions, and 10% of the damage it deals to enemy minions and monsters. |leveling = | }} |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Transcendent Blades' is a pass-through linear skillshot. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage of one blade. |additional= * All activations of Transcendent Blades have no cast time and do not interrupt Irelia's movement. * When first activated, Transcendent Blades has a 1 second cooldown before the 2nd blade can be fired. Between each remaining activation, a 0.5 second cooldown is applied. * Each activation of Transcendent Blades counts as a spellcast for the purpose of items such as . * If Irelia dies and is resurrected by or while Transcendent Blades is active, she will revive with four blades, no matter how many were used before dying. * Once you activate Transcendent Blades, you have 10 seconds to use all 4 blades before it goes on cooldown. Once you have used all four, it goes on cooldown immediately. |video=Irelia RVideo }} References cs:Irelia de:Irelia es:Irelia fr:Irelia pl:Irelia pt-br:Irelia ru:Irelia zh:艾瑞莉娅 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Female Champion